A Blessing in Disguise
by eaanderson7895
Summary: A drunken mishap between Sasuke and Ino leads to an unexpected pregnancy, but this gives the two a chance to learn more about themselves and their families. As they discover, this baby ends up becoming a blessing in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So this kind of just popped into my head, and I really haven't seen many ships between Sasuke and Ino, let alone one involving a baby, so I just wrote this last night out of pure boredom.

* * *

Ino giggled loudly as yet another sugary cocktail was placed on the table in front of her. Thus far, her eighteenth birthday had been as fabulous and spectacular as she could have possibly imagined. Tenten, Temari, and Sakura took her out to breakfast for crepes and mimosas in the morning, she went shopping with her mother and cousin in the afternoon, and now, she was hosting what was to be remembered as the best party the village had seen.

Her parents gave her permission to use the clan's meeting space and pool area as the venue, and no amount of money had been spared in the decor, food, and alcohol at the party. A DJ blasted cheap pop music through the speaker system as bright and colorful strobe lights flashed, with the young adults in the room dancing in an overly sexual and drunken display.

Ino took a large swig of her drink, the strawberry flavored alcohol sliding easily down her throat. Her head spun, but whether it was from excitement or inhibition, she was unable to tell. She could hardly comprehend what Naruto was saying, but everyone else began laughing, so she joined with a drunken cackle.

Sasuke turned his head at the sound, smiling a bit as he observed Ino's behavior. He'd had a few beers that night, as well as a few shots of vodka and a cup of jungle juice. And while he was normally a bit of an angry drunk, there was something lustful and desirable about the blonde woman that he'd been fixated on for the last hour or so. The body hugging and short purple dress wasn't helping him to concentrate on anything else, nor were her sparkly heels. He stared as she uncrossed her long legs, taking in the shape of her calves and thighs. He felt predatory now, deciding that at some point tonight, he would go in for the kill.

Ino made her way over to him, a noticeable stagger in her stride. Normally, she was graceful and elegant, and every motion she made was deliberate, but the amount of alcohol she'd consumed made her sloppy. She put her hand on his shoulder, leaning into him. "Aren't you having fun, Sasuke?! Why d' you look so grumpy?!"

He flashed her the most charming smile that he could, and she clearly enjoyed the expression he'd given her. She couldn't deny that he dressed well, with the dark blue button up shirt fitting his muscles nicely and the jeans revealing what a nice ass he had. His smile made her feel weak at the knees, and his perfect, white teeth shone brightly even in the dark room. When he spoke, it was more like a teasing purr, as though he were a lion trying to lure his prey. "I am having fun, that's just my face. Could it be that my face is bothering you, Ino?"

She was genuinely upset by his comment, falling for his charm hook, line, and sinker. "No! I love your face! It's the best guy face in the village!"

Sasuke laughed a little, moving a hand to rest on her hip. "I'm not really sure that I believe you." His hand was strong and warm against her skin, and she wondered what it would be like for him to hold her in his arms. She decided to test the waters and hugged him. Though there was a moment of hesitation, he pulled her closer to him, keeping his hands on her low back as she spoke.

"No, trust me! I love your face, and your body, and your hair!" The song changed to one that Ino had recently become obsessed with, and she pulled on his hand. "Whatever, just come dance with me!"

He stood, and as she made her way over to the dance floor, she stumbled and tripped. Luckily, even though Sasuke was drunk, he caught her before she could be hurt. His arm was wrapped around her waist and lower back, and his hand was cupping her ass. He gave it a squeeze, and she smiled widely at him, pulling herself upright and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Naruto made an obnoxious noise. "Yeah, get it, Sasuke!" Loud applause followed, with several obscene remarks and wolf whistles as Sasuke scowled and Ino blushed.

She whined, her hand moving up to play with his hair. "You said you'd dance with me!" Her pout was playful, but it was obvious that she was annoyed that they hadn't danced yet.

Sasuke smirked and pretended to be equally annoyed. "I said nothing of the sort, but if it'll get you off my back..."

She smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pushing her hips against his, grinding against him in a way that drove him insane. He took deep breaths to push his erection down, as she turned so that her back was facing his chest. She continued grinding against him, and he against her for a few more songs before she turned to face him again.

Sasuke knew that he was a great dancer, as several women had told him that over the years. He also knew that Ino was very attracted to him. She'd been the one to (accurately) discover that he preferred women with longer hair, and though he hadn't realized it before, he liked blondes more than brunettes. She was also tall and thin, with long legs and a beautiful face- in his mind, the perfect woman to hook up with. He loved her smile, and her pouty lips, and he bent down to kiss her.

Ino moaned in pleasure, opening her mouth and allowing the kiss to become deeper. Excitement fluttered in her chest and stomach, moving up to her throat and mouth as she pulled on Sasuke's spiky hair. He was warm and his arms were strong, and Ino loved the way he was holding her right now. There was something possessive and masculine about his grip, and she craved his touch. She'd had sex with a few other men before, and she knew that tonight she would have sex with Sasuke.

They pulled apart and he spoke. "Let's take this somewhere more private, hm?"

She smiled, remembering the upstairs bedroom. "I know the perfect place." She held his hand and pulled him up the stairs. He tightened his grip on her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Though he could feel the slight callouses on her palms and knuckles, the rest of her hand was soft and creamy. Hopefully, the rest of her body would be the same.

She turned a corner sharply and laughed loudly and hysterically as she stumbled into a wall, and Sasuke tried to hush her. She looked at his face, becoming quiet for a moment before she laughed again, unable to take his stern demeanor seriously at the time. Sasuke became annoyed by this, and placed a finger over her lips. "Shh, do you want them to know?!"

Ino giggled from behind his finger. "It's not like they don't! I mean, you were all over me just now! You're so horny when you're drunk, I love it!"

He growled. "If you don't stop, I'm not going to have sex with you." It was an empty threat, he knew, but it startled her nonetheless.

"What?! You're bluffing!" He wouldn't do this, not with how much lust he'd been displaying just a few moments ago. Men never called it quits just before the action started, right?!

He forced his smirk back, knowing that he'd caught her in his trap. "Not this time, so quiet down."

She pouted, but kept her mouth shut as she showed him to the bedroom. Now, she wasn't so sure if she was in the mood for this, seeing as how Sasuke was being so bossy and how he'd just scolded her. She folded her arms together as he closed and locked the door, somewhat angry that he felt he could just make her do what he said. Who the hell did he think he was, anyways?!

He glanced at her and sighed as he saw her crossed arms and pouty glare. He began to unbutton his shirt as he walked over to her, knowing that his muscular chest would distract her from whatever was pissing her off. At least, he hoped it would. He sat on the edge of the bed, pushing some of her hair back as he gave her a soft look. "What's wrong?"

She huffed and turned her head away, trying to be discreet as she snuck a few glances at his body. He noticed this, and smirked as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Her perfume was pleasant and feminine, and he kept his lips close to her neck as her breathing started to speed up. Something about the moment made him feel playful, and he brought his hands up her thighs and under her dress before she smacked them away. He frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't say we could have sex yet." Even though she still wanted to have sex with Sasuke, he needed to realize why she was mad at him before she consented, something he was coming to understand. Damn, she was being high maintenance about this whole thing!

He sighed and pulled his hands out from under her dress so that he could hold her hands. He gave her his best puppy dog face, something he hadn't used since he was a child. Judging by the way the anger seemed to melt from her face, it was working. "I tried to ask you what was wrong, but you never said anything." He hoped that by pretending to be innocent, she would cave and he could be satisfied.

It didn't work as well as he'd hoped. "You're being a huge, bossy jerk. I don't have sex with jerks."

He sighed, not sure where she'd gotten that from, but aware that he had to apologize before he could get any further with this. "I'm sorry, Ino, I really don't mean it. You're just so beautiful, it makes me forget my manners. Could you find it in you to forgive me?"

She turned her head. "Prove that you're sorry, and I'll think about it."

Damn! He wasn't sure if this was going to be worth it until he saw her long legs and decided that a little extra effort spent on her would pay off. He caught sight of her shoes, and he slid them off, startling her. Maybe she'd be impressed by a foot rub- after all, isn't that what every woman wanted after a long day? If he went for a full body massage, maybe she'd be willing to put in a bit extra, too.

He pressed his thumbs against the heel of her foot, rubbing it in slow circles before moving up to the arch. She started to laugh at how ticklish it was, and Sasuke moved away from that area. He didn't want to tickle her, he wanted to arouse her. He did the same for the other foot and started to slide his hands under her dress, and this time, she let him.

He pulled her panties off, admiring them for a moment before he felt her hands undoing the button of his jeans. He unzipped her dress and took it off, realizing that she had consented now and that he could do as he pleased with her at long last. Ino let him feel her body, and vaguely wondered what everyone else was doing while they were gone.

The party continued as though they had never left.

* * *

Sasuke took a quick nap after he had sex with Ino, blaming the alcohol for his exhaustion. She was currently snuggled against his side with her head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. He could feel the late September air making his arm a bit cold, and he pulled the comforter over her. He glanced at his wristwatch, noticing that it was close to three in the morning and deciding that he should head home before his mother became worried.

Carefully, he slid out of the bed, pulling his clothes back on and straightening out the sheets before he heard Ino wake up.

"Where are you going?" Her bleary mumble hit a soft spot for some reason, and he leaned over the side of the bed and kissed her.

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep."

She nodded, and even though he knew she wasn't a child, he tucked the blankets around her before writing her a brief note. With a groan, he headed downstairs and saw Naruto take off nude across the gardens, liquor in both hands and yelling like the idiot he was.

Inoichi came out from the main house in a thick night robe, and the others ran off of the property, each of them holding several bottles of liquor as they jumped the fence. With a sigh, Sasuke headed towards the exit, hands in his pockets as he saw a police car roll up to the garden. He blanched slightly as none other than his father stepped out of the vehicle and arrest Naruto before turning to his son. Deciding that it would be stupid to defy his father, Sasuke simply walked over to the vehicle and forced himself to remain calm.

Inoichi seemed to be panicking a little as he spoke to Fugaku. "And I heard someone say that she hasn't seen Ino in over an hour! I think she may be missing-"

"She's fine," Sasuke stated, giving Inoichi immense relief and piquing Fugaku's curiosity. "She wasn't looking so well, and she fainted for a few seconds after throwing up. She said she didn't want to bother you, and she went to sleep in the bedroom upstairs. I made sure she'd be ok for the night."

Inoichi let out a breath. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Fugaku didn't believe his son entirely, knowing that Sasuke frequently had sex with many girls. He wouldn't be surprised if this Yamanaka heiress was the same. He sighed. "Well, that's settled. Did you want to press any charges at this point?"

Inoichi sighed. "No, it's my own fault, really. Thank you so much, Fugaku, and you, Sasuke. I'm going to call it a night."

The police chief nodded, and as soon as Inoichi was out of earshot, turned to his son. "Get in the car, boy. I want to know everything tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sir." He stepped into the front of the car and stayed inside, even as his father brought Naruto to an angry Kushina and a flustered Minato. The ride home was quiet, and Sasuke ran into his bedroom quietly once they arrived to the manor, changing into only his boxers and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Ino woke up the next morning, her lower half sore and her head pounding uncontrollably. She groaned at the sunlight streaming through the window as the events of the previous night came back to her. Turning, she saw that Sasuke had left and straightened out his side of the bed, leaving behind a note.

 _Ino,_

 _Thanks for last night. Had to leave for training. Happy birthday._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Sasuke_

Ino smiled at the note before realizing that she had missed the end of her party. She scrambled downstairs, covering herself with a sheet as she looked at the mess that had become the meeting space.

Empty bottles and beer cans littered the floor, with table cloths, napkins, and the table decorations tossed in various places. Alcohol stains covered the hardwood, and the room smelled absolutely awful. Ino groaned as she came to the conclusion that she would have to clean the room herself that day.

"Well, guess I'd better put the booze away." She looked around the room, unable to find a stray bottle or can, and she figured that maybe someone had already put the alcohol in the cabinet. She went to check, only to find that empty as well. "But there's no way everyone actually drank that much, so that means..." Dammit! "The fuckers stole all the booze! I'm going to kill them!"

She picked up all of the trash and see it in the large dumpster behind the building before scrubbing the floors and tabletops. She pulled on the dress from last night, unwilling to let her parents see her take the walk of shame, crossing the large gardens to her family's mansion.

She stumbled into the kitchen, searching desperately for some painkillers to get rid of the pounding headache she now had as her father walked into the room. His face was stern and angry, and Ino didn't blame him. Still, he smiled a little as he watched her pour a cup of coffee. "I hope you had fun last night, because that's never happening again."

Ino swallowed the pills and took a long sip of coffee before responding. "I did. Thanks for letting me throw a party, Daddy, I'm sorry that things got a little out of hand."

Inoichi scoffed. "A little?! The Hokage's son was streaking across the gardens with two bottles of liquor in his hands while yelling like a hooligan! The rest of your friends weren't so courteous, either. What made it worse was that you were nowhere to be found for an hour before the Uchiha boy said that you'd passed out drunk and were in the upstairs bedroom!"

Ino choked on her coffee. "Wait, he said that?"

Her father glared. "Yes! Did you get so drunk that you can't remember him taking you to bed?!"

Ino bit her lip. While Sasuke's cover up made her look like an out of control party girl, she didn't want her parents to know that she was having sex with him, either. She sighed before making her mind up. "Um, I vaguely remember that, but it's all really hazy. I think I overdid it last night, but I really didn't mean to, I swear! I definitely know my limit now, Daddy. I'm sorry if I scared you last night." She hugged him, allowing tears to brim her eyes as she kissed his cheek.

He sighed and hugged her back, and Ino knew that she succeeded in getting the heat off of herself. "It's fine, sweetheart. Just be careful next time."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Sasuke woke to a pounding headache the next morning, groaning in pain as he sat up to rub his eyes. He sat there for a moment before forcing himself to pull on a t shirt, making his bed before heading downstairs to face his father's anger.

Fugaku sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, which had a front page article featuring Naruto running around naked at Ino's party. He turned to Sasuke. "So, this Yamanaka girl threw quite a party last night."

Sasuke poured himself a cup of coffee before responding. "I suppose so." He knew that his father was aware of his many sexual exploits since the man had called him out on the scandalous behavior, but for whatever reason, this confrontation was especially awkward.

Fugaku folded the paper roughly and glared at his son. "Sasuke, this kind of publicity is detrimental to the clan's public image, and you fooling around with these girls only makes it worse. Your actions have several repercussions that I don't think you fully comprehend." He shook his head, picking up the mug of coffee and adding in a snide remark. "I'm just glad you're not the heir of the clan for this reason."

In a fit of rage, Sasuke slammed his coffee on the counter before going up to his room. He pulled on running shoes and shorts, grabbing his phone and headphones before running out the front door.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" He turned and saw the concerned gaze of his mother before he sighed and put his headphones in.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be home later."

He set off at a fast pace, running a complete lap of the village and then some before he sat on the dock of the lake. For over an hour, he listened to angsty music and stared at the surface of the lake, trying to get his mind off of his father and his family drama. With a scowl, he threw a rock into the lake. "When I have kids, I won't make them feel like shit. I'll be a better father than he is, at the very least."

* * *

A month and a half and a later, Ino went clubbing with Sakura, and was well on her way to becoming a sloppy, drunk mess. She'd lost count of how many shots she'd taken, and how many guys she'd been dancing and making out with when Sakura (who was also drunk) decided that it was time they left. It was close to four in the morning as they stumbled out of the club to Sakura's apartment when Ino stopped walking, clenched her stomach, and threw up on the side of the street.

Sakura was freaking out. "Oh my God, Ino! This is the second time this week you've gotten so drunk you've puked! Get your act together!"

Ino retched once more before she finished. She glared at her friend and wiped her mouth. "Shut up! You've done it plenty of times, too!"

Sakura flushed a bright red and dropped the argument, and the rest of the walk was tense as they made their way to her apartment. Ino promptly sprawled out on the couch, throwing her heels across the room and groaning about how much her morning shift at the flower shop would suck.

After sleeping for five hours, she walked back to her home and took a quick shower before heading off to open the flower shop. Her head was pounding a little, but she promised herself that the painkiller would start working after she finished her latte. She unlocked the door, turning on all of the lights and checking on the delivery schedule for that day. She sat around for a few hours with nothing to do when an older woman walked in.

Ino smiled amicably. "Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop! Please let me know if you need any help finding what you need, and feel free to take your time."

The woman nodded and strolled around the shop for a few minutes before calling Ino over and requesting that the latter pull an arrangement off of the top shelf. As Ino approached the woman, she caught a whiff of the strong perfume and had to force herself not to gag in disgust. She rung up the order quickly, all but rushing the woman out of the shop.

A few other patrons were very much the same in that their perfumes and colognes were way too strong. By the end of the day, Ino was nauseous with a pounding headache, and she walked home in misery. She glanced at her phone, remembering that Tenten wanted to go bar hopping that night.

 _Are we still on for tonight? Sakura said you were white girl wasted lol!_

Ino scoffed. _No, I'm not coming. Think I'm sick. And I was not wasted last night!_

 _Haha I was jk. How many drinks did you have?_

Ino frowned. _Idk, but I tasted the rainbow twice haha!_

 _Damn! Well, text me when you can go out again! Feel better soon!_

Ino turned her phone off before lying in bed and shutting her eyes. Whatever new cologne and perfume brands people were wearing today really got to her head, and a few minutes later, she got up and threw up for the third time that day.

"Maybe I ate something bad or caught the flu? Or maybe I'm still hungover? Whatever it is, it sucks!"

As she walked over to the desk area, she noticed that she hadn't changed the calendar from September to October, and she went to flip the page as something caught her eye. She was supposed to have her period two and a half weeks ago! Shit!

Ino remembered her party, and what she'd done with Sasuke, and realization hit her.

"Ino! Dinner's ready!"

With a bit of hesitation, she responded. "Be down in a minute!" Holding back tears, she turned the calendar page over and went downstairs to eat dinner normally with her parents.

The pasta (or maybe now it was guilt or fear?) sat heavily in her stomach as she looked up the signs of pregnancy on the Internet. After reading several articles from different medical sites, Ino came to the conclusion that she might be pregnant, and promised herself that she would take a test in the morning. God, she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Ino stared at the little blue line in absolute shock and horror. Shit! It was positive, and she didn't know what to do. She wasn't even married yet, and it had been a drunken hookup with none other than Sasuke Uchiha- the playboy of the Leaf!

She pulled out her phone and waited for someone on the other end to pickup. "Hi, I'd like to make an appointment with Lady Tsunade." The nurse on the other end took down her information before asking why she was scheduling the appointment. "I need to get a pregnancy test... Yes, tomorrow at eleven works great, thanks."

Ino had to think of a way to cover up the real reason for her appointment from her parents, and as she went downstairs began to fake an upset stomach.

Her mother rushed to her side, concern on her face. "Oh, darling! Are you feeling ill?!"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, kind of. I made an appointment with Lady Tsunade tomorrow to see what's up. I think I have the stomach flu."

"Poor baby! I'll be up in a little while with something light for you to eat, ok? Go lie down."

Ino went to her room and did as she was told, nervous for the appointment tomorrow. What if it was all fake, like a phantom pregnancy? But what if it was real?!

Her mother came in with a warm bowl of soup and a glass of water. "Here, drink this. It'll help with the pain and nausea."

Ino smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

Her mother smiled, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

Tsunade walked into the appointment room, smiling at her former student. "I haven't seen you in quite a bit! Last I heard, you were partying every night like it was your last!"

Ino smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that's about right!" She laughed nervously, the stress and anxiety making her mouth so dry that her tongue was like sandpaper.

Tsunade looked at the clipboard, reading a few things over before her brows came together and she looked at Ino with concern. "Ino, do you really think you're pregnant?"

The teenager nodded solemnly, and Tsunade continued. "Who's the father?"

"Sasuke..."

"The little punk from the Uchiha clan?! I'll give his father a good piece of my mind-"

"Please don't, Lady Tsunade! If I really am pregnant, I just want to keep this as low key as possible."

Tsunade frowned before pulling on some gloves. "Alright. I'm going to take a blood test, and if that's positive, I'll see if I can see the fetus on a sonogram." She pulled out a blood sample before running it to a lab.

Ino sat in the office for twenty minutes, desperately waiting for the other woman to come back. When Tsunade stepped into the room, Ino's heart was about to burst from the anticipation.

Tsunade handed Ino a sheet of paper. "The blood test came back positive. I'm going to need you to come down the hallway with me if you want a sonogram."

Ino nodded numbly, grabbing her purse and following the doctor into a different room. She sat on the table as instructed, pulling up her shirt and wincing at the cold gel that was applied. The screen lit up before becoming black again, and displaying the image of a typical sonogram. Tsunade moved the wand around a bit before a faint thumping noise was heard.

She smiled and turned up the volume on the screen. "That's your baby's heartbeat. You're about six weeks along."

Ino looked at the screen in wonder, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm actually gonna be a mom, aren't I?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, you are, and you'll be a wonderful mother at that." She printed out the sonogram and gave Ino a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

Ino stared at the image, and her smile slowly melted into a grimace.

How would she explain this to her parents, who were trying to look into an arranged marriage with one of her distant cousins? Would they disown her, or support her? How could she look them in the eye and tell them that she betrayed their trust, and that she was going to be a mother? She bit her lip as she realized that as the heiress to the clan, she could have to tell her clansmen that her first child was a bastard, a drunken mistake, and that she'd disgraced their name forever.

But what about Sasuke, and the Uchiha clan as a whole? Knowing Sasuke, he'd fly off the handle and be an outright jerk, but maybe it would be different? He'd always said that he wanted kids- boys in particular- but definitely not before marriage! Would he step up to the plate, or would he simply become estranged to his child- their child- and go about the rest of his life? And his clan was known for being against teenage pregnancies and illegitimate children. How much of an influence would that have on Sasuke's decision, and on the child's life?

"What am I supposed to tell Sasuke, and my parents?"

"The truth." When the teens eyes filled with tears, Tsunade hugged her fiercely. "It'll be alright, Ino. Your parents will understand, and Sasuke will come around. And if you ever need anything, even just a hot meal and a place to stay, you always have me." She pressed a kiss to Ino's forehead. "Now, you need to get going. I'm scheduling another appointment two weeks from now."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go get some lunch- and try to make it somewhat balanced. And on your way home, pick up a bottle of prenatal supplements."

Ino nodded before leaving the office, nervous for what's was to come. On her way to the pharmacy, she ran into Choji, Asuma, and Shikamaru on their way to lunch and tagged along. By the time they reached the restaurant, she was absolutely starving, and the three men were surprised at the amount she ate.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as she placed yet another generous helping of beef barbecue onto her plate. "It's like you haven't eaten in days! What, are you pregnant or something?"

Ino stiffened and glared at him. "Shut up! It's not that much!" She took a sip of water before looking at the table seriously. "But if I was, what would you do? Would you judge me?"

Asuma gave her a concerned look. "Why are you asking? Are you pregnant?"

Ino laughed. "No, of course not! I was just curious is all..."

At that moment, the three men knew that she was lying, but hid this newfound knowledge to give her the opportunity to tell them when she was ready.

Choji spoke first. "Well, if you were pregnant, I would always make sure you had something to eat, and I would do the same for the baby when he came."

She smiled brightly and Shikamaru sighed. "I'd make sure the father wasn't a lazy jerk, which I know is ironic coming from me, but it's true. And if the father was a jerk, I'd help out as much as I can, because being a single mom sounds like a drag."

Asuma smiled at his student. "As for me, I'd just want to make sure that you and the baby were taken care of, even if I had to do it myself. Ino, I just want you to know that I believe you're capable of overcoming any obstacle that comes your way, whether it's taking care of a baby or an S ranked mission. You're the brightest kunoichi in the village, and the Yamanaka clan is lucky to have such a bright gem."

Tears flowed shamelessly down her face. "Thank you all so much." They hugged her tightly, and she felt briefly reassured that everything would be alright.

* * *

Ino sat at the table with her parents, picking at her dinner and trying to figure how she was going to explain this to them when her father cleared his throat. "Glad to see you're feeling better. What did Tsunade say at the appointment?"

Ino bit her lip. It really was now or never for her, and she took a deep breath. "Well, it's not the stomach flu, but I have something really important to tell you."

Her mother narrowed her eyes in concern. "Is it serious? Are you going to be alright?"

Ino sighed. "It depends on how you look at it..."

Her father set his fork down, giving her a stony and concerned glare. "Well, out with it!"

Ino swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. Her mother was covering her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. How could this have happened?! Ino wasn't married, and had never said anything about being sexually active, and hearing this suddenly caused her great concern for her daughter. This child would be illegitimate, and since it was to be Ino's firstborn, the system of inheritance would forever be ruined. But she was more concerned about Ino, who wasn't ready to become a mother.

Inoichi was furious. Someone had the audacity to not only seduce Ino, but to do so without his permission and without using protection. She could have been exposed to a disease or an infection due to some reckless boy! And from the sounds of it, Ino hadn't thought over the consequences of sexual activity. Before he could yell at Ino for her reckless behavior, his wife spoke up.

"It's ok, sweetheart, we still love you and we will support you through this." Ino hugged her mother tightly comforted by the unconditional love and support the latter had provided. Her father joined in the hug, and they stayed there for a while before Inoichi spoke again.

"Who's the father?" Inoichi wondered if it would be someone he knew, or if it was some random villager. Would this kid be a reliable father to his first grandchild, or would this guy flake out on Ino and force her to raise the child herself?

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ino knew that her father wasn't very fond of Sasuke due to how standoffish and snotty the Uchiha were reputable for, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen between the two clans after this news was made public. Her major concern was that the baby would be shunned and made an outcast by the Uchiha, and she hoped that fate would prove her wrong.

Inoichi grunted, recalling how he had never really like the police chief's youngest son. The kid seemed to fool around with several girls, and he was beyond furious that the Uchiha had the gall to do that to his daughter. "Does he know?"

"No." Ino was terrified to tell Sasuke, unsure of how he would react to the news, and whether or not he would be up to the task of becoming a father quite yet.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"As soon as I can meet with him in person." This wasn't something that she wanted to tell him over text or the phone. She needed to see his facial expression and gauge his reaction in order for her to determine the best course of action.

"Hmmm." While he didn't like the answer, he couldn't fault her for her hesitation. "Let me know what he says, and if he tries to get out of this, I'll talk to his father, alright?"

"Ok. Thank you, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. You're in for quite a ride, let me just say that. You should probably contact that boy and get some rest."

Ino nodded and headed upstairs. She sat on her bed, staring at her phone before she started to text Sasuke.

 _Hey, are you free anytime soon?_

It took a few minutes for him to respond. _Why?_

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe because I'm pregnant with your child or something." She shook her head in irritation. _Nothing, I just wanted to see you soon._

His response angered her a little, but she blamed it on the hormones due to her infatuation with him. _I'm not interested in a date, if that's what you want._

She scoffed. _No, I just need to tell you something really important in person._

She could feel how annoyed he was as she read his reply. _Fine. Meet me tomorrow at noon on the dock by the lake._

Ino took a deep breath before she pulled the sonogram out of her purse. Even though the entire situation was a mess, she couldn't help but feel a little excited. She was going to have a baby, a person that was half of her, and she couldn't think of a moment in her life filled with any more bliss.

* * *

Fugaku and Sasuke's constant arguments had reached a breaking point, and since he was now a legal adult, Sasuke planned on moving out. Due to the Uchiha clan policy, Sasuke had to remain within the compound, and in exchange, he didn't have to pay any rent, taxes, or utilities all the while receiving a large home.

Sasuke placed the last box of his belongings in the master bedroom, hiding a smile at the thought of being able to come and go as he pleased. He might not be able to throw parties like his friends, but at least he had somewhere for him to brood alone without the threat of meddling parents or a concerned older brother.

Said brother walked into the room, knocking politely on the door. Itachi gave his younger brother a small smile. "So it appears the baby bird has finally left the nest." Sasuke rolled his eyes but remained silent, wondering what on earth his brother wanted. Itachi laughed, flicking Sasuke's forehead in a familiar way. "This is a big step for you. Soon, you'll be getting married and having children. I heard mother talking to one of our cousins about arranging an engagement-"

Sasuke cut his brother off. "I don't want to marry any of the girls from this clan. They're all prissy brats, and they all look the same. If I marry, it'll be a woman from another clan, or maybe even a civilian. My kids won't be fully Uchiha, but as father said, I'm the spare, not the heir."

Itachi sighed, knowing that their father's comments had hurt Sasuke deeply, and that his brother was beginning to resent their father. "Don't listen to him. Being the heir isn't even as great as he makes it out to be. If anything, I just read and sign documents and listen to the clan's and village's complaints all day. Believe it or not, I'm jealous of you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not some stupid little eight year old anymore, so stop lying. Even if the other stuff is true, you're not jealous of me."

Itachi frowned before he turned to leave. "Maybe I came at a bad time, but either way, congratulations on your new place. I hope you enjoy it, and maybe it'll make you feel and act like an adult for once."

Before Sasuke could reply, his brother had left, and he was alone. Needing to take his anger and frustration out on something, he went downstairs, pulled out a tarp, a paint roller, and a can of paint and began to paint the walls of his house.

A few hours later, he was done, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep in his bed due to the fumes of the fresh paint. He grudgingly pulled out a sleeping bag and rolled it out on the floor of the living room when he slid in.

His phone vibrated, and he rolled his eyes at Ino's request to meet up later. Her persistence was starting to annoy him, especially since he had the feeling that she merely wanted to hook up again, but he agreed to meet with her the following day. "Whatever she wants to tell me had better be important."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke early the next morning, rubbing his eyes before sitting up. He looked around the room, taking pride in how he'd painted the walls himself and hardly any paint had spilled onto the tarp. He glanced at his watch, and saw that he had a few hours to kill before meeting with Ino for... whatever it was she wanted. He was really thrown off by the sudden request, but brushed it off as he arranged his furniture and unpacked a few boxes.

After everything in the living room and kitchen had been moved in, he made himself a pot of coffee, taking a moment to appreciate his efforts. His tendency toward minimalism kept everything neat and organized, a major point of pride for him. He took a sip of the coffee. It was rich and black in color, and the taste was strong and bold- exactly the way he liked it. He sighed in contentment as he finished the cup before heading up to the bedroom and unpacking his clothes and books before he left to meet up with Ino, shoving a pack of cigarettes and a lighter into his pocket as he left.

* * *

Ino sat on the dock, swinging her legs nervously as she stared at the sonogram. If she was being completely honest with herself, she dreaded this moment more than she did when she told her parents. They would love her unconditionally, but Sasuke could easily turn his back and scorn her and their child, causing a wave of hurt and damage in his wake. Still, she wanted to have faith in him, even though no one else did.

The scent of cigarette wafted through the air and she turned, watching anxiously as he strut over and sat down next to her. They sat there for a few moments, with Sasuke confused beyond comprehension and Ino so nervous she could faint. Finally, he broke the silence. "You said you wanted to talk. So, what did you need to tell me?"

She sighed, biting her lip and trying to think of the best way to say it. "You remember my birthday party, right? And what we did there?"

He shrugged. "What about it?"

She picked up the sonogram, obscuring it from his view slightly. "Well, the other day I felt sick, and I realized I was late. So then I went to the doctor and..."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. He knew exactly where this was going, and though he didn't like it at all, he needed to hear her say it out loud. "And what?!"

Ino had tears in her eyes. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left her lips, she numbly handed him the sonogram, unable to take her eyes off of his face as he sneered at the paper. She could feel the anger radiating from him, and she almost cowered in fear of what he would say or do.

"Are you serious?! I thought you were on the pill! Why didn't you say something about that before?!"

"Because I was drunk, and I was confused!"

Sasuke was livid, but he couldn't pinpoint if he was angry at the situation or himself. How had he forgotten to put a condom on? How had he been so reckless? Yes, he wanted children, but he was hoping to have another five years at the very least! How was he going to explain this to his parents and brother?

Sasuke threw his cigarette into the lake, snarling in fury. He heard Ino whimper and forced himself to calm down a little. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," she squeaked, surprising herself with how small and weak she sounded. She didn't like the way his lips curled back into a sneer, nor the way his fists and jaw were clenched. "Are you angry?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Yes, but it's not directed towards you. This is just... It's gonna be a mess." He looked at her abdomen, seeing no visible signs of pregnancy but knowing that they'd be there, soon. "Do your parents know?"

She nodded. "If you want, maybe I could tell your family-"

"No," he interjected. "I'll tell them tonight. They need to hear it from me. You don't deserve to be caught up in that."

She nodded before asking the question that had been nagging her all morning. "Do you think we should keep it?" While abortion and adoption were not serious considerations for Ino, she did want to hear what Sasuke was thinking.

He gave her an odd look. "What else would we do?" In his mind, there were no other options besides keeping the baby, and he really didn't like where this conversation was headed.

She struggled to explain why she might consider other options. The first thing that came to her mind was abortion, and though she could never bring herself to go through with it, Sasuke's opinion on it was important to her. She wanted to see how much he valued the life of their child, and his answer would help her make the decision on how much custody she would allow him. "Well, there's abortion-"

"I'm pro life, that's out of the question entirely." Sasuke had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn't really going to consider abortion seriously, but he still wanted to make it perfectly clear that he wouldn't allow her to kill his child before it had the chance to live.

She nodded and continued. "And we could put the baby up for adoption. I mean, I have to produce an heir for my clan, and get married at some point. And you're really becoming a prominent ninja in the village, so having a kid around could ruin our lives-"

Sasuke glared at her. "How could you say that?! This is my child- our child- that we're talking about! If you think that he'll be a complete burden, then give me custody." Sasuke couldn't believe that Ino actually thought that this child could ruin their lives. Even if it meant he couldn't go on missions outside of the village, he believed that children were the greatest blessings in life, and if she didn't share the same view, to hell with her!

Ino sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I was just trying to see whether or not we shared the same feelings." Sasuke forced himself to calm down, irritated that she thought her mind games were an acceptable way to gauge his stance on the pregnancy. Still, he wasn't sure he could blame her for being so nervous since he knew he had a temper.

"Sasuke, if I keep the baby, will you help me raise him? Will you really and truly be a father to him?"

"Yes. This child is partially my doing, and if you or the baby need anything, I swear I'll support you both."

The sincerity in his eyes was the only confirmation that Ino needed, and she hugged him tearfully. He tensed for a moment before returning the gesture, resting his head on hers and letting her cry for a while as he thought about how he could explain this to his family. His father would be livid, surely, but his mother would be incredibly supportive. Besides, he had his own place now, and he could easily convert one of the other bedrooms into a nursery.

He heard Ino begin to retch, and quickly leaned her upper body over the dock as she threw up into the lake. She vomited quite a bit, and the violence in her retching made him concerned for her and the baby. It was over after a few minutes, and Ino was exhausted by the end of it all as she rested her head against his chest.

"Has the morning sickness really been that bad? Have you seen a doctor about this?" Sasuke was going to ensure that Ino was well taken care of, even if it sent him into debt. Even if he wasn't in love with her, he realized that he loved her for being the mother to his child.

She sighed. "It comes and goes throughout the day. I saw Tsunade yesterday, and she said that tea with ginger or peppermint would help with the nausea. It's really not that bad after a while."

He sighed. "I see. And what about your cravings? Are you hungry now?"

Ino groaned. "I don't really have any cravings per se, but my stomach has become a bottomless pit! I'm going to get fat at this rate."

He smirked and stood, holding out his hand for her. She took it and he helped her stand, keeping a hold of her hand as he walked towards the main road. "You should eat something. Pick a restaurant, I'll pay for it. After lunch, we can head back to my place and discuss this a little more."

Ino smiled brightly, ordering an extra large bowl of ramen with extra spice to go. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her choice, wondering whether Naruto had any influence on this, before paying for her meal and taking her back to the Uchiha compound.

The guards attempted to stop Ino from entering. "Lord Fugaku has prohibited visitors for the day. He said that he wanted to speak to you in particular, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Fugaku walked towards the gates of the compound. "They're right, Sasuke. You've got a lot of explaining to do." He turned to the guards. "Allow the Yamanaka heiress through, we have important business to discuss with her father as well."

Ino blanched, wondering what on earth her father was thinking. She said she'd handle the situation herself, but it seemed that her father wasn't going to stand for that. She tried to remain calm as Fugaku led her and Sasuke to the far North side of the complex, ignoring the questioning glances of the Uchiha clan.

They entered a small meeting room in the Uchiha manor, and Ino's parents were engaged in conversation with Mikoto. The Uchiha woman was clearly disappointed and stressed out, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pulled into a deep frown. Itachi was to her left, and the serious expression on his face made Ino uncomfortable.

Fugaku took a seat across from Inoichi, and Sasuke sat next to his brother, leaving Ino to sit next to her mother. Fugaku cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Lord Inoichi had informed of the pregnancy that has resulted from your reckless actions. For several reasons, this is going to significantly complicate the relations between the Yamanaka and Uchiha clans, and the repercussions on village politics could be severe."

Inoichi cleared his throat. "In terms of inheritance, since this pregnancy will ruin any chance that Ino has of marriage, this child will be made the second in line for inheriting the Yamanaka clan. My main concern is that the Uchiha clan is going to abandon the child in question due to him being illegitimate. The only solution that I feel would work is if Sasuke and Ino marry before the child is born."

Mikoto sighed. "I'm not sure if we are willing to concede to that. I have already discussed the possibility of Sasuke marrying a young woman from the Uchiha clan, and the engagement is all but set."

Fugaku nodded. "Of course, Sasuke will pay child support and visit the child at least once a month and on holidays, but marriage is out of the question."

Sasuke glared at his parents. "Don't I get a say in how often I get to visit my child? If I am to be a father, I refuse to half ass this."

Itachi smiled slightly, proud that his younger brother was taking responsibility for his actions. "Sasuke's right. It would reflect poorly on the clan if he did not take an active part in the upbringing of this child. In fact, this may be a way for us to strengthen our relations with the Yamanaka, and in doing so, we can have stronger support in village matters."

Inoichi saw the logic behind Itachi's words, and spoke. "He's right. Should Sasuke and Ino marry, or at the very least have an even split over custody, the Yamanaka will feel inclined to support the Uchiha in village matters, and with a united front, our clans will both be able to benefit. Moreover, with this child inheriting the clan later on, relations between us will only increase, and when he becomes the head of our clan, he can solidify relations beyond what we could possibly imagine."

Fugaku mulled it over. "I suppose you're right. So, since the child will be the head of the Yamanaka, I assume he will take your clan name?"

Ino decided to speak. "Actually, I was hoping that the baby could hyphenate both clan names. It makes since, right? Even if he only inherits the Yamanaka clan, why should he deny his Uchiha heritage? Taking both last names would allow him to have loyalty to both clans, and appreciate all of the customs and traditions therein."

Sasuke smirked. Ino may have been annoying, but at least she was intelligent. "I agree to that. Everything between the clans should be split evenly- custody, expenses, and all."

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at their son, impressed by the sudden maturity he was displaying. Fugaku repressed a smile- maybe this kid would be good for Sasuke after all?

Inoichi nodded. "All that's left is the matter of settling living arrangements. Will you move in with our family, Sasuke, or continue to stay with your parents?"

"I've already moved into my own home in the Uchiha complex, and don't intend on moving again. Ino is welcome to move in with me, should she wish."

All of the attention turned to Ino, and she mulled over the options. If she continued living with her parents, should would have plenty of help with the pregnant and the baby later on, plus she wouldn't have to worry as much about finances. However, she knew that many of her decisions would be undermined by her parents, and any sense of independence or freedom she could have would be gone. If she moved out and lived on her own, she would be broke and have very little help with the baby unless Sasuke was there with her.

But if she moved in with Sasuke, he would be around to help with the child and the pregnancy, and she wouldn't have to worry about money as much. In her medical training, she read that children do better mentally and emotionally when they lived with both the mother and father in the same household. Even though he was a hothead, Sasuke was reliable and trustworthy, as well as strong and intelligent. He would be a great influence on the child's life. Plus, she imagined how adorable it would be to see the great and mighty Sasuke playing peekaboo with an infant, and teaching a small child to tie his shoes.

She smiled. "When can I move in?"

Sasuke smirked. "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

Two weeks later, Ino and Sasuke were in Tsunade's office, waiting for the doctor to come in. Ino was shaking her knee nervously, while Sasuke read a magazine about cars. He was a huge gear head, and enjoyed putting effort into a vehicle only to see it run better than it had before.

They were called back, and Ino got onto the table and sprawled out. She turned to Sasuke and began rambling. "Are you excited? This is the first time you've seen a sonogram done, right?"

He nodded. "For the thousandth time, yes, I'm excited."

She smiled at him, reaching out and placing his hand over her stomach. "I can't wait until I start to show more. And I really can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl!"

He rubbed her stomach slightly, and she laughed a little at how it tickled. His hand was large and warm, and the strength he had behind the callouses was reassuring. The baby wasn't starting to kick yet, but she wondered if Sasuke's touch would make him kick more or less.

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

He stopped rubbing her stomach, letting his hand rest limply on her. "I just want this baby to be healthy."

She sighed dramatically. "Ok, so if the baby's health was guaranteed and you had to pick a gender, which would it be?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'd probably pick a boy. What about you?"

She smiled. "I'd want a girl of course! Can't you imagine how fun it'd be?! Oh, just think!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her antics as he squeezed her hand. "She'd be too spoiled for her own good."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Oh whatever Sasuke! You know she'd have you wrapped around her little finger!"

Before he could respond, Tsunade walked in, strutting over to Ino and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy to see that you're doing well!" As she pulled away, she looked over to Sasuke and smirked before turning to Ino again. "And I see we have the father on board as well. How have things been with you two?"

Ino smiled. "Well, I'm moving into his place, and we've already picked out the room for the nursery. I just can't wait until we know the gender so we can pick out names!"

Tsunade laughed. "You'll be waiting a few more months to find that out!" She pulled out the clipboard and looked it over. "Alright, I have to ask you a few questions. First, are you drinking any alcoholic beverages?"

"No."

Tsunade smiled. "Excellent. Are either of you smoking?"

Sasuke groaned. "Yes, I smoke."

Tsunade gave him a firm glare. "It's a terrible habit and you should quit as soon as possible. It's bad for Ino and the baby, and especially you. If you must smoke, do so when Ino is at least a kilometer away, or you'll hear it from me, understood?!"

Ino gave her a funny glance. "Wait I thought that as long as-"

"No exceptions!" Ino shut up, and Tsunade smiled sweetly and moved on. "Alright, next is your diet and exercise habits. Are you eating any junk food, or is your diet fairly balanced?"

Ino shrugged. "I've been eating healthy for the most part."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You've had cake everyday this week, and I don't think you've had any fresh vegetables for at least three days-"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So in other words, your diet has been complete shit. You need to maintain a healthy diet if you want your baby to be healthy when she arrives. I don't care how bad your cravings are, you can only have sweets once a week unless you want gestational diabetes!"

"But Tsunade!"

"No buts! And you'd better be exercising as well."

"It's so exhausting, though! I can't even run half a mile without feeling like I'm going to faint! And Pilates has just been so awful to do. I can't lift half the weight that I could before, it's pathetic!"

Tsunade shook her head. "That's because those workout regimens are far too straining for a pregnant woman. Even though you're only two months along, you need to cool it with the intensity of your workouts. Keep it to a brisk walk and some mild stretches, or a light swim from now on."

Ino sighed. "Yes milady."

Tsunade made a note on the file before taking Ino's vitals, then she turned on the monitor for the sonogram. "Alright. Lie down and pull your shirt up." She applied some gel to Ino's stomach before placing the wand on top of it. Almost instantly, a faint heartbeat could be heard, and a small bean like shape could be seen. Tsunade smiled and pointed at two little nubs on the bean. "These are the hands," she moved her finger a little lower, "and those are the feet."

Ino held Sasuke's hand as she smiled at the screen, and he kissed the top of her hand. He smiled as well, and he couldn't believe that he was looking at his baby. He was ecstatic to see that he had created something so small and amazing, and couldn't fathom how it would feel to actually hold the child in his hands.

* * *

After Ino had gone through her first trimester, she decided that it was time for her friends to know about the baby. Most of her peers were aware that she had moved in with Sasuke, and they had questioned her about it heavily. Now, they would finally know why, even though most of them had probably guessed by now.

They all met up at the local barbecue restaurant that evening, and after everyone had placed their orders, Ino cleared her throat. When she had everyone's attention, she smiled and spoke. "So I know that my request for everyone to meet up was sudden, but I really appreciate all of you being here. You guys really are great, and I think that you should know that by now. Anyways, I wanted to announce something really important, but I'm pretty sure some of you have already guessed it by now. In six months, Sasuke and I are going to have a baby."

The reactions of her peers varied greatly. Sakura kept glancing between Ino and Sasuke, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Her best friend had knowingly slept with her crush and teammate, betraying her trust completely. Ino knew that Sakura was in love with Sasuke, and while Sakura realized that Ino had strong feelings for him too, she couldn't believe that Ino didn't even tell her that she'd had sex with him.

Naruto was rambling about how insane this situation was, displaying every emotion in a matter of moments. The surprise quickly faded into panic as he asked Sasuke what he was going to do. Then, he clapped with joy, announcing how he was going to be the best uncle ever, and that he was excited to meet the baby. When he swore to be there while Ino was giving birth, Sasuke finally smacked him upside the head and effectively shut him up.

Kiba smirked at Shino, holding out his hand while Shino grudgingly placed a stack of cash into it. Neither of them were exactly close friends of either expecting parent, but they were happy for Ino and Sasuke nonetheless. Hinata was surprised by the announcement, but congratulated the couple.

Shikamaru shook his head in frustration after Ino named Sasuke as the father. Of all of their peers, it had to be the playboy, the biggest jerk, the rudest person in their graduating class. Sure, Sasuke was a smart and talented ninja, and his rank as a no in was nothing to laugh at, but Shikamaru didn't think that the Uchiha would be as supportive or caring as this child was going to need.

Choji shared the same beliefs as Shikamaru, but felt that Ino was more than capable of handling the situation. He was more concerned about making sure Ino was happy, and that she had enough to eat. He couldn't care less about what Sasuke was doing, nor of the latter's degree of involvement so long as he didn't hurt Ino in the process.

Lee was rambling on about the power of youth, while Neji and Tenten were off in their own little world. They had recently gotten engaged, and the topic of children had become more and more frequent in their conversations. Neji only wanted a son, whereas Tenten thought three would be a perfect amount. They weren't quite sure what to make of the situation, and decided that they would stay out of it as much as possible, given the feud the Hyuga and Uchiha.

After the group had calmed down, a toast was made in honor of the new baby, and the evening ended on a happy note for the most part. Ino was upset that Sakura refused to talk to her, but Sasuke told her to brush it off and promised to talk to his teammate later in the week.

When they arrived at Sasuke's house, Ino felt a sudden wave of lethargy smack into her, her consciousness slipping away. Sasuke, quick as ever, was able to catch her before she could be injured, and he carried her upstairs to his bedroom and set her on his bed. She normally slept in a separate room, but being as protective as he was, Sasuke wanted to keep a close eye on her that night. He undressed and sprawled out next to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

* * *

It was early December when Ino had finished moving in, and though the winter snow had yet to fall, a thick layer of frost covered the ground and windows. Ino sipped at her tea, deciding that she wanted to take a quick stroll through the village before dinner. She pulled on her coat and wrapped her neck in a thick scarf before realizing that the scarf belonged to Sasuke. She smiled at the soft, thick material and couldn't help but sigh in content at his scent.

If there was one thing about Sasuke that Ino loved (other than his physicality), it was that he always smelled so wonderful. His scent was unique and comforting, and she thought about how amazing it was that the baby would get to experience that. Sasuke's scent was clean and fresh like pine trees, smoky like firewood, and warm like cinnamon. If she had trouble sleeping at night, all she had to do was roll over and snuggle into his chest, inhaling his aroma until her troubled thoughts would calm.

She kept the scarf on, since it was thicker than her own. As she placed her hand on the door, a large and rough hand covered her own.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke was only wearing a towel, little drops of water clinging to his bangs. He had clearly just come out from the shower, and Ino was surprised that he'd come downstairs before getting dressed.

She shrugged. "I'm going for a walk."

He seemed annoyed, and Ino couldn't guess why that would be. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want her to leave the house, but that he was irked that she wanted to do so alone. He was extremely protective of her as of late, and he was trying to figure out whether it was because he had feelings for her or because she was carrying his child.

"It's getting dark. It's not safe for you to go alone." She rolled her eyes and scoffed before he removed his hand from hers. "Give me a few minutes and I'll come with you. Just don't leave the house."

She sighed and he pretended not to hear that, heading upstairs. Ino walked into the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea for him and pouring it into a disposable container. She let the tea steep for a few minutes before she could hear his quiet footsteps approach from her left. She still had her coat on and was getting overheated inside the house, so she handed him the cup and briskly walked outside with him at her heels.

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled on a jacket. "In a rush to get somewhere?"

She shook her head and sipped her tea. "No, it was just way too hot inside. I was practically having a heat stroke!"

He rolled his eyes and noticed that she was wearing his scarf. He held back a smile, finding her childlike nature endearing for reasons he didn't quite understand. He kept looking at her from the corner of his eye, watching as her lips twitched into a content smile the longer they walked. He took hold of her free hand, and she locked their fingers together.

They walked to the park before Ino suggested that they sit on a nearby bench. As they sat down, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she placed her head on his chest. Sasuke hadn't been in many relationships before, and he wasn't sure what he and Ino were at this point. He knew that he loved her, but he didn't think he was in love with her and she reciprocated those feelings.

They had grown close quickly, and there was almost a practiced ease in the way they lived together. They knew each other's quirks and faults, fulfilled the other's needs and wants, and at times purposely annoyed one another for the fun of it. They were comfortable with each other's presence, and living together had become more habit than anything.

And that was perfectly ok with them.

* * *

Christmas morning arrived, and Ino rolled over in bed to see that Sasuke had already woken up and made his side of the bed. She smiled as she stretched out, lying in bed for a few moments before she got up, taking Sasuke's gift from the nightstand and pulling on her robe before heading downstairs.

Sasuke was making breakfast- pancakes and eggs from the smell of it- when he turned and gave her a soft smile. Ino had come to discover that his tough guy attitude was a mere façade, and that in private he was really just a big softie. His gift was in the pocket of her robe, and she hugged him softly and placed her cheek against his upper back. He continued to make breakfast, turning off the burner when he was finished and walking over to the coffee pot and pouring her a cup, adding in a splash of creamer just as she liked it.

Ino was still holding onto him when Sasuke handed her the coffee, and he sighed. "Are you going to be like this all morning?"

She smiled. "Hmm, maybe." He chuckled under his breath, and she could feel it rumble in his chest. "I got you a present."

He gave her a sly smirk over his shoulder. "So did I, but you'll need to let go of me if you want it."

She giggled, taking her coffee and plopping down on the couch as he sauntered over, settling down next to her and placing an arm over her shoulder. He handed her a small, neatly wrapped box as she fished out his gift. They exchanged presents, each of them opening their gifts before smiling at each other in awe.

Sasuke admired the wristwatch she had given him, the sleek dark gray metal complementing the black face. When Ino saw the watch in the window, she had immediately thought of him, and how the watch captured his personality perfectly. The cool gray metal was his attitude on the surface, and the black face with gold accents represented his inner nature: dark, sarcastic, and secretly lighthearted and flamboyant. It was something he would have picked for himself, and he was impressed with her choice. He gave her shoulder an appreciative squeeze, watching with a smirk as she opened her gift.

Ino was amazed at the glittering diamond earrings that Sasuke had bought her, tears brimming in her eyes. Like her gift to Sasuke, it was a representation of her personality in his eyes. They were beautiful and eye catching, but upon further notice, they had a depth and a clarity like no other gem. Just as the diamonds reflected all light around them beautifully, Ino brought out the best in him. She held her hand over her mouth as she cried, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Sasuke. They're beautiful!"

He hugged her back. "You're welcome. Thank you for the watch."

She nodded when she felt the baby move. It was shifting around before there was a slight thump against the wall of her abdomen. She was confused before she gasped in excitement, pulling one of Sasuke's hands over where she felt the thump. "The baby's kicking!"

He smiled as he felt the small, weak kicks against his hand, the sign of his child's life causing pride to swell in his chest. The kicks seemed to slow down for a moment before they sped up, and Sasuke smiled proudly. A sharp gasp of pain came from Ino, and he rubbed her stomach gently, hushing the child inside. It took a while before the child calmed down, and Ino sighed in relief.

The day passed peacefully and comfortably.

* * *

The snow eventually melted in the Leaf and turned into mud as flowers began to bloom and trees sprouted leaves. Ino was just short of six months along in late March, and she walked over to her best friend's apartment to wish the other a happy birthday.

Ever since Ino and Sasuke had announced the pregnancy, Sakura had been avoiding both of them in various ways: she refused to answer any of Ino's calls or texts, and if the former Team Seven wanted to meet up or she was assigned to the same squad as Sasuke, she denied the mission. Ino was incredibly hurt by the way Sakura had been so distant and reclusive, but she was determined to resolve the issue and rebuild their friendship.

She knocked on the door, and in a few moments the door was opened. When they met eyes, Sakura seemed to be... annoyed? Angry? Upset? Whatever the emotion was, Ino gave her best friend a tight hug and put on her most sincere smile.

"Happy Birthday! I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages! How have you been?!"

Sakura was stiff during the embrace, but she hesitantly returned the gesture. "I'm well, thanks."

Ino pulled away and handed Sakura the present. "Here, I got you this. Open it!"

Sakura's lip twitched as though she was desperately hiding a smile. She slid her finger under the wrapping paper before pulling it off and opening the box. Her favorite perfume lie inside. She'd been meaning to buy it for about a year now, but it was just too expensive to really be a worthwhile purchase. As usual, Ino knew her too well.

She gave the blonde a curt smile. "Thank you, Ino. You're too generous."

Ino frowned. "Is something wrong, Sakura? You've just been super distant from me, and I'm not sure why. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sakura sighed. "I just can't believe that you slept with Sasuke when you know I'm in love with him. To add insult to injury, you're having his child and you've moved in with him. How could you not see the error in your ways?!"

Ino shook her head. "Sakura, I said that I was sorry so many times, and you just kept pushing me away! I just don't know what you want from me anymore!"

Sakura glared, clenching her fists in fury. "Don't you get it?! I don't want anything from you! I just want to pretend that we were never friends, and that I never loved Sasuke!"

Ino was on the verge of tears. "You can't just run away from this problem! Sakura, you're like my sister, and you're one of Sasuke's closest friends! The only reason I'm living with him is because I'll need help with the baby, that's it! He misses you so much, even though he won't come out and tell you that just to keep his bad boy reputation. Just, please, talk to us again! We want to make you the baby's godmother!"

Sakura gasped, bringing a hand to ever lip in surprise. "You... what?!"

Ino smiled. "We want you to be the godmother! You're the perfect person for the job, and Sasuke and I love you so much, and the baby will, too."

Sakura hugged her fiercely. "Ok, I'll do it!"

With their friendship repaired, the two picked up exactly where they'd left off. It was as though they had never argued.

* * *

The due date was a good ten days away, and Ino and Sasuke were still unaware of what gender the child was. With every sonogram, their frustration grew as the baby was never positioned in a way that could reveal the gender. It was to the point where they had delayed the baby shower until after the child was born, and the couple had been forced to come up with both a male and female name for the baby.

With Ino's father being her biggest supporter, she picked the name Inojin to honor him. When Inoichi had headed, he was thrilled beyond belief, amazed that his daughter thought so highly of him. Of course, he would be happy to have a healthy grandchild, regardless of the gender, but because a grandson would be named after him he was hoping for a boy.

Sasuke had picked the name for a girl, and decided on Kimiko. The name was beautiful and regal- everything he hoped that his daughter would be. The nickname he would call her, Miko, would be similar to his mother's name, and Mikoto cried tears of joy when he'd told her. Though everyone else in the Uchiha clan hoped that the child would be a boy, Mikoto wished for a darling little girl to spoil. After all, she already had a grandson through Itachi, so having a baby girl to pamper would be perfect for her.

It was early morning on the fifth of July when Ino woke to a sudden pain in her abdomen. It tore through her, and she screamed in pain. She could feel herself releasing a large amount of liquid, and it pooled under her hips. Within seconds, Sasuke burst through the door, grasping her hand and trying to ease her pain.

He glanced down, noticing the liquid and the realization that he was going to be a father hit him like a freight train. He pulled Ino out of bed, teleporting them both to the emergency room of the hospital and checking her in. He refused to let anyone else touch her until they were in a room, and he was pushed into the hallway as a nurse took Ino's vitals and hooked her up to an IV. He sat there, pacing, wishing someone would tell him something- anything!- until Tsunade and Shizune came rushing down the hall.

The latter turned to Sasuke. "Everything will be ok, Sasuke. In the meantime, why don't you call your parents? The Yamanaka's are already on their way over."

He nodded. "When can I go in there?! That's my child being born!"

Tsunade opened the door. "You can come in when you've calmed down."

Sasuke growled under his breath before taking a moment to calm down, heading inside the room. Ino's eyes were puffy and red, her face flushed and sweaty as she panted softly. He kissed the top of her hand softly, pushing back her bangs and smiling gently.

"Hey. You feeling alright?"

She pressed a hand to her forehead, clutching it in pain. "Not at all! This is the worst I've ever felt in my life." She turned onto her side, taking his hand in between hers. "The baby takes after you."

He chuckled quietly. "How so?"

"Stubbornness."

He kissed her forehead. "That comes from you. But at least today we find out whether we'll have an Inojin or a Kimiko, now won't we?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait for that. Everyone's been bothering me about the gender since month three of this pregnancy, and I've had it! Why does it even matter if the baby's healthy?!"

He shushed her. "Shh, it's alright. Everything will be fine, and later today, we'll have a healthy baby." He held her head against his chest stroking her long, soft hair. "Has Tsunade said anything about when you'll actually start with active labor?"

Into sighed. "No, I'm only three centimeters along, so that won't start for a few hours at least." She sighed and leaned against the pillows. "Do my parents know about this yet?"

Sasuke nodded. "They'll be here soon, and so will my parents." He stood. "I'm heading to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

"I just want a vanilla chai, thanks."

He nodded as he left and their parents came in. The soon to be grandmothers gushed about the joys and wonders of motherhood while the grandfathers simply stood off to the side. Throughout the day, Tsunade and Shizune came by to check on Ino's progress, and she only dilated to about five centimeters. By ten in the evening, Ino was told to get some sleep, and everyone except for Sasuke was sent home.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ino woke up to an excruciating pain, and Tsunade and Shizune prepared her for birth. After three hours of pushing, the baby was finally born, but she had yet to cry. Tsunade frowned, flicking the bottom of her foot multiple times, desperately trying to get the baby to breathe. The small face was taking on a blue shade, and just as Tsunade was beginning to panic, a small cry was heard.

Tsunade beamed in relief and turned to the young couple. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" Ino gave her an exhausted smile as Sasuke kissed the latter's cheek affectionately. She handed the baby over to Shizune, who washed the baby off and wrapped her into a fluffy gray blanket.

The tiny baby was placed into Ino's arms, and the blonde stroked her cheek gently. Ino teared up at the sight of the perfect, small face that was clearly frustrated. Her face was still red, and her lips were blue from the previous lack of oxygen, but she was gorgeous nonetheless. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes twitched, and Ino bounced her softly to try to calm her down. After a few minutes, the crying slowed and the baby's breathing evened out. Ino stroked the bald head before holding the small hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "How could someone so perfect even exist?" The question was posed to no one in particular, but Sasuke answered.

"She's perfect because she's ours, and that's all that matters." He meant every word of it, and for once in his life, he was speechless. His state of disbelief at how lovely his child was caused him to force back tears. For reasons he didn't understand, he was jealous of Ino and how long she'd held their baby, and he wanted nothing more than to take his daughter from her and hold the infant forever.

Suddenly, Ino turned to him and held out the sleeping bundle, and he automatically reached out and held her tightly. Sasuke never thought that he would feel such a sense of protectiveness over another person, or love anyone more than he loved himself. A soft whimper was heard, and he tried to hush the impending cries before a pair of blue gray eyes gazed at him in wonder.

They were glassy and round, and focused intently on his face for a few moments before they took in Ino, who smiled lovingly. The baby narrowed her eyes in confusion, trying to understand what was going on and what that facial expression meant. She noticed something warm was against the side of her body, and she snuggled against it and yawned. Sasuke chuckled softly, and the baby felt the vibrations his chest made. A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead, and she yawned again before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kimiko."

She was still asleep when her grandparents arrived.

Inoichi and his wife smiled as they looked at their first grandchild in wonder. She was so small, and she looked so much like Ino- her pouty lips and nose were small and cute, and the shape of her face was exactly the same. Her eyes were closed, but from what Ino had told them, they had the same blue that Ino's did.

Mikoto and Fugaku were equally thrilled, though the latter didn't show it much. Mikoto was ecstatic that she finally had a granddaughter- and from Sasuke nonetheless! She couldn't wait to start buying frilly little dresses and shoes, and have another female to bond with. She loved her sons, yes, but she had always wanted a girl at some point. Fugaku had been hoping for a grandson, but he couldn't deny that he was happy to have another female in the clan, since there were less than twenty women total.

Eventually, Itachi and Sakura arrived, and by mid afternoon Kimiko woke up. She was incredibly fussy, especially when she was handed from person to person. She would settle down after Ino or Sasuke would hold her for a while, and she only fell asleep when they held her. Ino and the baby stayed there overnight and were to be released in the morning, and all of the visitors left to give the new parents some alone time with their baby.

Sasuke and Ino were now the parents of a beautiful baby girl, Kimiko Yamanaka-Uchiha.


End file.
